Growing Insanity
by AshBlackRabbit
Summary: Dipper accepts Ford's position as apprentice, his life dream, who would have guessed his dream would be Mabel's downfall? MY SISTER HAS PASSED HER ACCOUNT TO ME DUE TO HER PERSONAL PROBLEMS, I WILL BE CONTINUING ANY AND ALL WRITINGS FROM NOW ON.
1. PQXOQ

_**Okay so I played with this Idea plenty of times until I started crying and figured this would be the best one to post. Me being in love with GF couldn't help it I had to post this before the last bitter sweet episode... It hurts soooo much man! This is an Au, the weirdmageddon hasn't happened.. yet :)**_

 _ **I don't own Gravity Falls in any way shape or form all credit goes to Alex Hirsch**_

* * *

 _ **Growing Insanity**_

Mabel screamed chunking the walkie talkie at the wall causing the batteries to fly out rendering it useless. She couldn't help her anger at the moment, her friends couldn't make it to her party and her dreams of the perfect high school life was shattered! Pulling out her scrap book her fingers brushed the small amount of excess glitter off of the corner.

Before she could unleash another scream of frustration, an elderly man walked through the door," Grunkle Stan?" He smiled at her sheepishly as he closed the door behind him, he walked close to her and knelt down," Hey kiddo, I know things aren't going the way you planned but at least you'll always have your brother, not everyone can say that."

She immediately smiled pulling him into a death grip hug," Thanks Grunkle Stan!" He smiled back and left the room, she pulled her scrap book to her chest as she beamed brightly over to Dipper's side of the room," Good ole' Dipper.."

Skipping over to her bed she pushed the heavy book back under her bed and flopped down in it, it had been a long day and she wanted no more than to take a really long nap.

* * *

Dipper walked into the room he shared with his sister a smile that could rival Mabel's clear on his face, wait till he told her the good news! Looking over to her side of the room he couldn't help but pout seeing her asleep, he'd just have to tell her tomorrow. He slipped off his shoes as he crawled into bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he took out Journal number 3 and flipped to the blank pages in the back, eagerly he scribbled out the existence of aliens and their genetic properties of self sustained life.

He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, time had flew by and it now looked to be around twelve, shoving the journal under his pillows he allowed himself to be taken under with dreams of exploring the unknown next to his great uncle Ford.

 **.**

A week had passed by all to soon and Dipper hadn't had the time to break the news to his sister that he wouldn't be going home with her. He glanced out the window where she was rolling around on the ground with waddles, he'd tell her today, he decided.

His heart clenched at leaving his sister, they'd never been separated for more than a couple hours tops, it did hurt but a part of him felt over joyed at the thought he was growing up, it had felt like he would stay a kid forever. He allowed another smile to creep up on him as he looked at the letter on the table, it wasn't just any letter, oh dear heavens no, it was the letter that his parent's wrote exclaiming their happiness that he'd be learning from a man with three degrees.

His parent's were just getting back from a cruise and as soon as they docked they'd be waiting at the trainstation back at home for Mabel. They'd be able to comfort her, it's not like she depended on him, she'd go home back to her old friends and have one of the best high school lives ever, then she'd come back and nag at him for not being there to experience it with her.

He pulled on his cap as he ran outside to his sister, he would make sure she enjoyed the day before he told her.

* * *

She could hardly contain her excitement as she dragged Dipper into the Gravity Fall's High School gym, inside Soos, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, Wendy, Waddles and a very reluctant Pacifica waited inside.

Dipper was also excited in his weird serious way, she could tell. She was wearing her special sweater, a new one she had made that was a bright pink with her and Dipper standing side by side on a giant 13.

Balloons and streamers hung from the high ceiling and confetti danced around in the air. Large tan arms wrapped around both her and Dipper pulling them in a crushing hug," Dudes! Were were like, waiting forever!"

Dipper laughed as Soos tripped over his own feet and landed the three of them in a huge ball pit, something that Mabel spent all her money on, and boy was it worth it.

Soon after Grunkle Stan had came and scowled Soos for hogging the twins and he ushered them to the gift table, where he made them open his present first. Dipper poked at his box warily, and she, not waiting for him shredded the paper quickly.

Mabel let out an incredibly high shriek as she tackled Grunkle Stan in a bear hug," Thank youThankyouThankyou!"

He smirked happily as Mabel hugged the very expensive glowing, bright neon pink material to her chest. Dipper shouted cheerfully as he picked up a dark blue book, almost identical to his great uncles. With the exception of a golden pine tree instead of a six fingered hand.

He turned to his care taker a rare full smile on his face," You're welcome kid, I figured you'd wanna have your own journal, ya' know for all the weird junk you can find back home."

Dipper's smiled faltered as he heard his grunkle, had great uncle Ford told him about him staying? He'd worry about it later, he was full set on giving his sister a good birthday after all.

They'd eventually unwrapped all the gifts, Mabel had ended up with the most up to date, expensive Bedazzler from Pacifica, who after she gave it had ended up with a bright red face from Mabels death hugs, Soos had gotten her a signed autographed shirt from the show K'er Pranked, and great uncle ford had given her a small golden shooting star necklace.

Dipper on the other hand had ended up with several Pine tree related things that most had some sort of monster related thing on them, and he nearly died when his great uncle Ford gave him his watch, it wasn't just a run of the mill watch though, it could detect heat signatures for miles and plenty of other things that he couldn't wait to try out.

Wendy, not following any of the lines, had given them both a matching red flannel shirt, a gift to remember her bye, it was very thoughtful, but at the same time another wave of guilt had crashed over him.

He had gotten it forced down in time for the cake, he and mabel sat behind it and looked at the small candles sitting on top, taking his sister's hand his they blew out the candles on three, Mabel rubbed of a tiny bit of icing and humming in delight, she grabbed the knife and divided the large multi color cake into the right amount of pieces, although none of it was actually eaten as it had broken out into an all out food fight. By the time five o'clock had rolled around they were all covered head to toe in cake.

* * *

Everyone had eventually came down from their high and now held a somber expression, Wendy and Soos had to leave and each set of pine twins had cleaned up. The pines family were all set out on the porch watching the sun slowly set, Mabel who had sat in Grunkle Stan's lap had finally realized she was the only one with a suitcase.

She had faced Dipper with confusion written on her face," Hey bro-bro, you should probably go get your stuff from inside, look, the bus is already coming up the road."

She frowned as she got up, her grip on Stan loosening with hesitance as she scooped up her luggage. Dipper sighed as he got up, he watched as she hugged both great uncles with tears in her eyes, Ford had looked everywhere but at her, guilt very evident. Grunkle Stan however had mirrored Mabel, tears threatened to break from his eyes, although his pride had stopped them from spilling.

"Mabel.. There's something I have to tell you." She let go and walked over to him, they were now slightly standing away from the older twins, and close to the bus sign.

Mabel tilted her head awkwardly," What's wrong dipper?"

He looked down as a he chose his words carefully," I'm, i'm not going back with you Mabel, i'm staying here with great Uncle Ford. Mom and Dad agreed that it'd be good for me to study under him, you understand right?"

He had waited for a reply, but none came, the bus pulled in behind them as Mabel just stared at him, she didn't blink and her eyes searched his for a lie," What are you talking about bro? You're joking right?"

This time it was his turn not to answer, instead he reached into his pocket pulling out the letter from their parent's, wordlessly she took it from his hands and scanned over it, there was no doubt, it was her mother's handwriting. Her eyes closed as tears rushed forward, she tried to hold them back, but it was useless. She opened her mouth to try to convince him to come with her, or, or, something!

Her chest rose and fell faster, her head spun and she felt like she was going to vomit," Dipper are you serious!? You're leaving me?" Her hand grabbed tightly onto his vests collar," Don't you even care?! You're staying for adventures over your own _SISTER_?!"

Dipper raised his hands in a universal calm down," Mabel think about it! It'll be great for me and, we can always call or write to each other!"

Mabel punched him in the face, leaving him absolutely shell shocked," I don't want to call or write dipper! It's not the same! If it's so great for you what about _me_ Dipper? We're twins! And all we have is each other!"

Dipper felt anger creep over him," Is that all you think about?! You? Mabel this is my chance, please for once just support me on this!"

She shook her head frantically," Dipper please, whatever great things you can find here, we can find back at home too! We can be together just like normal! You promised! Please bro- I.."

He shook his head," Mabel just listen to yourself, you're acting crazy! We can't be together forever, we'll have to split up sometime, it's just.. sooner rather than later!"

She shook as she pushed him to the ground," Fine stay here for all I care! I don't need you anyways!"

An awkward silence followed as the driver of the bus coughed," If you two are done with all the dramatics, you either board or you don't."

Dipper growled as he pushed her forcefully onto the steps of the bus," Fine! Leave, I don't need you either! Leave and never come back!"

The doors slowly hissed as they closed, Mabel's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at him, her mouth agape. Dipper was also shocked with what he said, although his anger didn't allow him to show it. He mentally berated himself as he watched the bus leave, why did he say all that?!

Vaguely he could hear his uncles behind him, Stan was screaming at Ford, they were fighting he knew, but he couldn't take his eyes off the dust the bus had kicked up. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to face his uncles, Grunkle stan had the upper hand, fueled by rage he was delivering brutal kicks to his brother, he had only stopped once a picture fell from his pocket, it was the picture of all three of them, the day they went fishing, he had found it and taped it back together. His eyes lingered on the photo before he looked back at Dipper and Stanford in disgust, he turned and ran back into the house.

Dipper had made a huge mistake. He just wished he had been the one to suffer from it.

* * *

 **An update for my other stories will be up later today, so please don't murder me.**


	2. QEB YBDFKKFKD

**_Okay so I played with this Idea plenty of times until I started crying and figured this would be the best one to post. Me being in love with GF couldn't help it I had to post this before the last bitter sweet episode... It hurts soooo much man!_**

 ** _Well... GG I've posted two chapters, only because I couldn't sleep, and cause almost immediate response to last chapter._**

 ** _GF is owned by Alexander hirsch not me... I wish..._**

* * *

 _ **Growing Insanity**_

 _I don't need you either, leave and never come back!_

Did he truly mean that? He couldn't have, they needed each other right? He surely must have missed her as much as she missed him. Another part of her spoke that she was only lying to herself, and she was starting to believe it. After all, Dipper had gotten to stay, back in the place they had considered home, back with all their friends, Dipper had a purpose there, she didn't.

The train trip went painfully slow, every minute more negative thoughts would fill her head, each passing thought reminding her that Dipper didn't need her as much as she thought.

Her eyes simply couldn't stray off of the ground when the train came to a halt. She refused to look anyone in the eyes, and she was sick when she met up with her parents. They had sung praises about Dipper's bright education, they hadn't even stopped when they noticed her quietness about the subject.

She couldn't blame them, she had loved them far too much for it. But when you've heard," I can't believe our little Dipper's going to get a good education, at twelve! Now if only Mabel..." you start losing whatever bit of happiness you've clung on to.

She heaved out the breath she was holding and threw open the car door and jumped out, the car had just barely stopped in the garage, she stumbled as she gripped her bag closer to her. Running up to her bedroom she threw herself on the bed, her pillow increasingly becoming damp, her massive pile of stuffed animals she kept on her bed had caved in on her, and her chest had constricted as she let out a loud wail, for hours she had tried meowing herself to sleep but it hadn't worked.

The worse part of it all, her parents never came to comfort her, and a small part of her had waited for Dipper to come in through the door like he normally had. He didn't though, he couldn't.

* * *

A singular eye had shone through out the darkness in the once dull pink now gray room, his laughter rang out in high shrieks, if he had a mouth he surely would have had a cheshire grin on his face, for his plans were moving into motion.

Floating over to the time paused girl he snapped his fingers, her tear twisted face smoothing out into a dreamless sleep, he observed as a small dark cloud started forming over her head...

Soon... his future wouldn't be lonely.. soon the Pines would fall...

* * *

Dipper and Ford had stayed down in the basement for the full eight hours Mabel had been gone, neither one of them had spoke, and they could still hear curses from above the thin flooring.

The guilt had still ran thick, and it certainly didn't get any lighter with the photograph of Mabel and Dipper sitting on the main console.

Ford however had tried to alleviate some on the tensions," Don't stay on this for too long Dipper," he had said, while bandaging his bruised up face,

" Mabel only would have held you back, she would have messed up somewhere along the way and she would have brought you down with her."

He had frowned, the entire time he had spent with Ford, the more time he kept trying to overlap Mabel with Stan, he had blamed his own brother for everything that he thought he did wrong, he wondered whenever he saw Mabel again if they'd be bitter and still angry with each other.

He hoped not, the last expression on Mabel's face had killed him enough, but he was too prideful to admit that.

"I know Great Uncle Ford, but still I can't believe I told her to never come back.." He replied as he sat down on the metal flooring.

Ford looked over to his sulking great nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder," Maybe it's for the best, what we do is dangerous Dipper, there's things out there that are worse than a knew gnomes and a crazed ten year old."

Dipper nodded his head finding comfort in his answer, at least Mabel would be safe and sound back in the dull town of piedmont. Her old friends would be there to help out, he allowed himself to relax as he looked back up to his mentor," All right, what are we doing next?"

* * *

 _ **I'm aware this is a short chapter but I needed to make sure I didn't lose inspiration for it, also the real plot starts next episode! And to my friend whom i'm forcing to read this, HIIII DAISSSSSYY!**_


	3. QEB PBBA LC ALRYQ

_**I don't Own this, Alex Hirsch does...**_

 _ **Also mentions of periods in this chapter, blaurgh**_

* * *

 _ **Growing Insanity**_

"Maybelline Ariel Pines! Get out of bed this instant! You'll be late!" The loud cheerful voice of Marilyn Pines rang through the small two story house. Mabel's eyes cracked open revealing blood shot eyes, she would be starting school without her brother.

Another sob nearly escaped her as she left the warm support of her bed. If she would have still had anything left in her she would have joked she smelt like Dipper after failing at talking with Wendy.

Not caring what she dressed in she threw on a grey sweater with a single blue bird on it. She looked around for a skirt but was in dismay noticing none of them were clean, she groaned as she looked around for anything else she could wear. The only thing was a pair of teal shorts she hadn't wore since she was eleven, it'd have to work.

After she had gotten out of the shower and put on her teal shorts and her gray sweater, which had a small blue bird sitting alone on a wire. Brushing through her hair she put on her flats and walked _very_ slowly down stairs.

Her mother was humming the _lamby dance_ as she sat eating the last of her breakfast, her short light brown hair swaying back and forth, she was as happy as always.

Her father had already left for work so it was just her and her mother at the table, Marilyn had looked over at her every so often, she was used to chatting about the hot boys her daughter had seen.

She had expected a never ending list but surprisingly her daughter who took after her had said nothing, nothing at all. She was about to ask if she felt okay, but before she could the bus had honked and her daughter was out the door.

She shook her head, maybe her daughter was going to start soon? She was about that age when she had started...

She shrugged it off and blamed it on teen hormones, she had some cleaning to do before Mabel came home from school!

* * *

Mabel sighed as she slid down in her seat on the bus, a few stops later she was crammed against the window, luckily it was her friend Caisey, unluckily, she wasn't in the mood for the constant chatter.

Caisey had seen Mabel and had ran for the seat, her light blue eyes never leaving Mabel's face as she squealed," Mabel! Girl why didn't you video chat while you away at your uncle's? I bet your had the best summer romances ever!"

She couldn't even open her mouth before she was assaulted with another wave of questions, she was able to ignore her for the most part but she had eventually noticed the absence of her brother who normally sat with her," Hey Mabes, where's Dorky Dipper at? He always sits with you right?"

She then turned in her seat and looked around the bus for her brother, she clenched her fists in her shorts at the mention of her brother," He's not here."

Caisey didn't catch on to the tightness in her voice and carried on," Whaaat? He got to skip the first day back? That loser!"

She hit her fist on the glass knocking it out of it's socket," He's not here okay?! He stayed at our great uncles!"

Her blue eyes were wide in shock as she tilted her head down, nervously she fiddled with her blond hair which was up in a ponytail, an awkward silence had stung between the two girls.

A few minutes later another of her friends had gotten on, a mixed girl with short curly hair fixed in a bun, Caisey had shoved her in the empty seat, two seats behind Mabel and had joined her shortly, she hadn't even bothered to lower her voice as she gossiped about her new 'anger problems'," Yeah! Shayla she friggin' _punched_ the window out of place! She's probably just jealous Dipper got to stay there with all the cuties."

Mabel gasped, she couldn't believe her friend was talking about her, literally behind her back! Turning in her seat she glared at Caisey, she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with her again today, unlikely seeing as they were in the same classes.

* * *

Dipper laughed as he and Grunkle Ford had chased after a squirrel with four crab legs, it was one of the newer species that had arrived since Ford's absence, the last two days were filled with chasing after new species, he already had eight pages filled out in _His_ journal!

As the time passed he found himself shedding his guilt like second skin, after a few hours of thinking he had realized that Mabel could have seriously have been hurt! She could have died because of his dumb mystery hunts, now she was safe back in California.

She'd get the high school life she dreamed about, and he'd get to fulfill his dream of all things abnormal!

He had been happier than ever, when Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica had heard he was staying they were overjoyed, Soos had started teaching him how to fix things so he could help Grunkle Ford down in the basement more often and Wendy had started letting him hang out with her friends more, since he was a _teen_ now. Pacifica was surprisingly the happiest, she had visited more often than not, and he was able to convince her to join him on one or two monster hunts.

There was only one person who had hated the idea of him staying, Grunkle Stan. He had not once looked at him since Mabel left. Anytime they were in the same room together he snapped, growling at him and stomping out of the room. Grunkle Ford wasn't any better with him, they were on the track of reconciling, after Ford had decided to let him stay, but now arguments had streamed up to the attic frequently. It had always ended with the same note too,"' Ford, you seperated twins! They weren't even fifteen yet! What about Mabel huh?" and Ford would respond with,"' She's not meant for this Lee! She's better off not getting involved!"'

Then there would be a few crashes, Ford would come up to the attic sporting more than a few bruises and on the off chances a broken nose. Since Mabel was no longer there he had crashed in her bed, seeing as his brother took his.

He didn't mind though, he hoped by the next summer when Mabel came Grunkle Stan could put it behind him.

* * *

Mabel sighed if she heard the ' _Welcome back seventh graders, you're now eighth graders_!' speech one more time she'd lose it. Her day was going terrible, first her friends, then she was forced to sit by the most annoyingest _ **(I don't know if this is a real word..)**_ kid in her class and now she had to deal with _her_.

Sarah Kylies, the most popular girl in middle school. Her parents were ridiculously wealthy and constantly donated to the school. She was the captain of the cheerleader squad, she owned all the designer outfits, she was perfect. She was smart and she was pretty. She was everything Mabel wanted to be.

Sarah was ten times worse than Pacifica when they first met! She had flaunted her wealth and even paid half of the class in fourth grade to vote for her to be the class president. She bought her way for everything and always stomped on Mabel, although Dipper usually had helped her, made her believe she was better than Sarah, he comforted her when she took things too far. He wasn't here now though.

Her obnoxious laughter had rung through the lunch room, and she had did everything but skipp over to her, her long curly auburn hair swinging behind her as she walked," Hey Mabel, didn't see you much this summer!" She spoke with sugar pouring off of her tongue, but she noticed, it was laced in venom.

Not feeling up to the challenge today she simply laid her head down on the table and ignored her, it would have worked, if not for the fact Sarah hadn't had any fun this summer and wanted a good kick.

She placed her tray next to Mabels and sat next to her," Mabel are you feeling bad? I think it's those shorts, hun, I thought you knew better! Those are so outdated, leggings are in now!"

When Mabel still didn't respond to her taunt, her perfectly tanned face was lightly traced in red," Answer me stupid! Or are you deaf too?!" She brushed her hand against Mabel's lunch tray, in result her glass tipped over and poured her sticky red cranberry juice all over her bright blue shorts.

"Ugh!" Mabel screamed and hopped up from the chair, the damage was done and Sarah was doubled over in laughter, grabbing everyone's attention she pointed at Mabel's red stained bottoms," Look loser girl had a dip in the red river!"

The rest of the kids in the cafeteria laughed as the red liquid rolled down her legs into her shoes. She shook as more and more kids pulled out their phones, each snapping hundreds of pictures, no doubt it'd be all over the internet soon.

She didn't take notice as the tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes clouded over with red and before she knew it she punched Sarah, she didn't stop though. Her hands tangled in her pretty hair and slammed her head onto the table, smothering her face in the mashed potato's that sat on her plate. She held her down as she struggled and didn't stop until she stopped bucking against the table.

Letting her go she turned out of the cafeteria and ran, she ran off the campuses round and through the foliage of forest they had surrounding the school. She didn't stop until she reached the beach, she looked around until her eyes caught sight of a large tire that was half buried in the sand, taking a dive she rushed into it, smooshing herself into the hollow insides.

Bringing her sweater collar up over her head she hugged her knees and cried. She didn't know or care how much time had passed, the only sign was that light no longer streamed in from the outsides. The temperature had dropped and she felt like her feet were going to freeze off, she was about to exit the tire when a high pitched voice called out to her.

" _Oh star bright, my star light, where is_ _ **my little shooting star tonight**_?"

There was only one person with a voice like that, and only one person who called her shooting star. _Bill_. The triangular demon floated in front of her, his yellow body glowing in the mists of the dark night.

She screamed and tried to push him away from her, but she found she couldn't move, it felt like chains were wrapped around her body," What's the meaning of this Bill?!"

His eye widened and his hands shot up in the air, and if she hadn't known better she would have thought he was hurt by what she said,"There's no meaning behind this, I assure you star, I just thought I'd check up on you and pine tree, but as I can see he's not here!"

His body flashed once and then twice, two images of Dipper, him with a smile bigger than hers on his normally frowning face," _He seems to be doing great! Unlike you_.."

Anger flashed through her eyes and bill knew he had won," Urgh! Just get out of here you stupid dorito! It's not like I care what he does, after all he obviously doesn't care about me!"

Bill, if possible glew brighter, he moved closer to her, his hand patting her head," _Wellll, I suppose I could tell you_..."

Mabel's head jumped up to look him dead in the eyes- er, eye,"What do you mean, _tell me_?"

Bill grabbed her hand and forced her up, in the blink of an eye the beach had slowly slipped away and in it's stead her and Dipper's room at the mystery shack was in it's place, Dipper was fast asleep and on the other side she was shocked to see all of the things she had left behind were messily thrown in a box, and in her bed slept Ford.

She turned to the dream demon confused, he didn't offer and explanations and instead dove straight through Dipper's body, " _Welcome to your brothers thoughts kid! You should enjoy this_!"

He snapped his fingers and the blank room slowly melted into a long corridor of file cabinets that looks as if they went on forever, each cabinet was labeled specifically, her eyes roamed over each cabinet before settling on one that was labeled ' **MABEL** ,' in bold letters, inside was a large vanilla folder.

Opening it she was assaulted with loud voices, all of which were Dippers at one point in time,"' _Why can't she do something right for once!?"' "' I'm glad she's gone! Things are so much easier now!"' "" Great Uncle Ford you're a genius! Mabel never could help with things like this!"" "'Your right Grunkle Ford it is better with her gone_!"'

Before bill could start part two of his plans Mabel slapped the file shut and through it on the floor, she had not thought twice before she stomped on the file, twisting her foot every which way making it tear into pieces.

This only worked against her, for every tear that she made, the voices got louder. She fell to her knees and pushed her head against them, her hands coming up to cup her ears in attempt to drown out the speaking.

Tears continued to spill as she pleaded for them to stop, she let out a scream as the volume seemed to _increase_ , desperately she looked up to bill, his one eye was slanted and stared down at her, wordlessly he extended his hand to her, his voice rung in her head, drowning out Dippers," _Come on_ _ **my star**_ _, I promise I won't_ _ **leave you**_."

She reached up her hand clasped in his, the moment she did the world around her broke, they were back at the beach, Mabel lay face down in the sand, Bill hovered over her until he was directly above her chest, pulling down the collar of her sweater to show above her heart, his finger illuminated his signature blue, gently he traced a triangle onto her skin watching in morbid fascination as the skin burned with each stroke, after the skin stopped smoking he continued, adding a small eye in the center, taking a moment to admire his work, he willed the fire out of existence.

His hand rose, lifting Mabel up they floated intangibly through the tire, he flew through the sky before stopping at random point, his fingers snapped and they now sat inside her bedroom, Mabel now dressed in her purple sleep dress and tucked under the covers.

For now, this would do.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to be honest,I had no idea what the hey hey I was doing in the beginning of the chapter, like none at all. And then I couldn't get the right effect that I wanted for Mabel's little break down, but trust me, there will be PLENTY of those, I mean the title is Growing**_ _ **INSANITY**_ _ **hint hint it's not going to be dipper going insane. This is a more Mabel center story, I'm not sure if there will be a for sure pairing like Dipper and Paz, but for sure it will be MaBill. With hints of DipperxBillxMabel, and not like that you pervs, you just have to read to see what I mean.**_


	4. IULHQG

_**It ended! WAHHHH goddamnit ALex! The ending was so so so sweet but ANTI CLIMACTIC! I WANTED TEARS I WANTED BLOOD! And what happened to one pines wouldn't survive huh?!**_

 _ **To Maiden Warrior: Dipper wouldn't call just yet, it's only been two days. And you gotta think , Bill is involved, some foul play is involved.**_

 _ **To guest: Ermmmm... Maybe he will later on no spoils for you people, but the same characters besides Dipper and Mabel will only pop up at certain times. From this point on it'll probably just be Mabel Dipper and Bill, with appearances from the Stans...**_

 _ **Valdezn: It's mine too, the pairing is cute! Although most pairings with Mabel are, and then Bill is just plain awesome.**_

* * *

 _ **Growing Insanity**_

Dipper woke up with a start, his head hurt and his nose had been bleeding, his gut just told him something bad was happening in general. He had the weirdest nightmare as well, Bill and Mabel didn't mix well.

He should have been worried, but Grunkle Ford had told him after a deal gone wrong years ago, that he couldn't leave Gravity Falls, well at least not long enough to do damage, five minutes tops, ten if he froze time.

The morning had been surprisingly peaceful, Grunkle Stan hadn't woken up early, leaving him and ford to go into his hidden bunker, Ford had needed something from there, he hadn't told him to much about what he needed.

He'd follow his great uncle anyway though, he was the first person to understand him afterall.

His chest ached after that thought, and it hurt to say that but it was true. He and Mabel may have gotten along but, she didn't share the same interest that he did, it was only natural.

Grunkle Ford always seemed to know when his thoughts wandered to Mabel though, his hand placed on his shoulder, a knowing look in his eyes, and he'd say,"' Dipper don't worry about it so much, things like this take time, my boy."'

Followed by an affectionate hair ruffle, it was weird, normally he hated when Grunkle Stan and Mabel did it, like they were looking down at him, but with Ford, it was like an _acknowledgement._

When they got to the tree where the lever was held, he didn't know if he should be awed or scream, so he did both, his great uncle closed on of his eyes and pulled out the magnetic gun, with incredible skill he easily shot the gun and pulled the lever down in a graceful effort.

The staircase opened up and the two walked in, Ford taking notice of how nothing changed, well nothing if you didn't count the fact that the shape shifted that had taken the form of Dipper in one of the anti freeze chamber.

The young boy had trailed behind him not complaining about the long twists and turns, eventually they came to a large thickly made metal door. The door didn't have handle, in it's place was a key pad. Quickly inserting the correct number- letter code the door hissed before it opened, steam rolled out in waves, stale air mixing in with it.

Dipper gasped as he looked around, on the walls were nothing but scribbles, pages that looked like they belonged in the journals, and even some drawings and notes that were carved into the walls.

"Dipper, what i'm about to tell you, once you hear it, you'll never be able to go back, are you sure this is the life you want?" His voice was devoid of any humour that might have lingered, it was cold and strict as if he was talking to Stan.

He could feel his stomach doing flips, he trusted him enough to let him in on another huge secret? A smile worked its way up to his lips, he'd follow him to the ends of the earth, he'd put off the call to Mabel for just one more day, what's the harm?

He walked over to his Grunkle," I'm sure, this is my dream Great uncle Ford!" Ford smiled and proceeded to walk him further in the room, stopping at a highly advanced computer.

"Well then my boy, let's get started." Ford replied with a rare smile on his face.

* * *

"Ugh!" She lurched up from her bed, her chest ached horribly! What happened yesterday? She had remembered getting full on embarassed by Sarah.. oh gods! Was Sarah okay? She hoped she was well, jumping out of her bed she walked over to her door, she pressed her ear against it, muffled sobs came from down stairs.

Cracking the door open slightly she crouched down by the banister, more than one voice streamed from downstairs, there was obviously her mother, her father, and the Kylies?

What was going on? She absent mindedly rubbed her hand against her chest, it was really starting to burn. She wondered why? She was way to confused for all this.

Sarah Kylie's mother screamed, snapping her out of her stupor," She's a monster! She deserves to be locked up! My poor baby!" Her words were slowly becoming jumbled up as her sobbing increased.

Another woman's voice, her mother, had intervened," You're lying! My Mabel would never..!"

Sarah's dad, Michael had screamed," Liar!? Mrs. Pines surely you aren't calling out a cop are you?! Besides, it's all over the internet see for yourself!"

A gasp, it sounded as if something got knocked over? Another wave of screaming," Look what your little demon did! Mabel was only fighting back!"

"No doubt your little hooligan started this, my daughter's innocent! Innocent you hear?! You'll be getting the hospital bill!" With that she watched as the two Kylie's ran out of the house.

Silence plegged over the house, and then a sigh from the living room," Marilyn... What are we going to do about this?"

Sniffling had quieted down as Mrs. Pines spoke," I don't know... What has Mabel gotten herself into? I mean it was for defense!"

"I know honey.. I know but I can't pay off the lawsuit and the hospital bill.. How could she even inflict this much damage? And then they want to put her in a girl's' rehabilitation.. This is insane."

"We can't send her there! There is nothing wrong with her, Alex! Please..."

She heard her father sigh, he was probably doing the thing that dipper always did, pinching the bridge of his nose," Marilyn... Maybe it would be for the best.. to send her to what is it? That correctional Academy, just until things blow over.."

She and her mother gasped at the same time, she couldn't believe it! Daddy wanted to send her away? But it wasn't her fault! Wasn't her fault... IT WASN'T **HER** FAULT!

She snuck back in her room, sick with what she was hearing, she refused to go anywhere, she wouldn't leave her home like Dipper did. She climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over her head to hide her tears. Burying her face into the pillow she heard her door open quietly.

A weight sat next to her causing the bed to dip slightly and the covers to fall off her head, a second later she left a hand stroking her hair," My poor baby girl.. I'm so sorry." She let out a choked sob," You can't stay here... you'll leave tomorrow.. you just got back!"

She cried as she hugged my 'sleeping' body. After she left the room she sat up.. They were making her leave... why did everyone leave her? First Dipper now her own parents! _Why_?

Did no one care? It must have been like that. After all she always did something wrong. She could never keep boyfriends. She could never fit in with the cool kids. She had gotten on Grunkle Fords bad side after only two hours. She was the only one who couldn't bare with being apart from her brother. She was always the problem wasn't she?

Would anybody ever accept her? Probably not, she was too weird.

" _Don't be silly star, just because_ _ **humans**_ _don't understand, doesn't mean_ _ **I**_ _won't_." She looked where the voice was coming from, her mirror? She screamed at her reflection, one of her eyes were now a light yellow with slit pupils! The other still a normal brown.

"What did you do to me?!" She asked loudly, this was great. The world just loved her didn't it?

" _I haven't done a thing.. Unlike those_ _ **traitors**_ _. Honestly I don't see why you bother with them, you should stay with me. I won't judge you, you know_?" Bill spoke smoothly using her image in the mirror to act as a medium.

" Why should I trust you? You've been nothing but trouble! You broke into Grunkle Stan's mind, possessed Dipper and Grunkle Ford said you shouldn't be trusted!" She screamed pointing at her reflection.

Her mirror image grinned, as if he was waiting for that question," _I have no reason to lie to you, i'm your_ _ **friend**_ _, I only went into your great uncle's head for business reasons, Dipper was just some harmless fun, it's not like I hurt him or anything_!" She was going to protest after seeing how many stab marks Dipper held but before she could he cut her off," _Okay I didn't fatally harm him. And if you mussttt know, your Great Uncle wanted infinite knowledge, he just didn't like the_ _ **PRICE**_ _, being omnipotent isn't cheap ya know_?!"

She faltered he did have a good reason... And grunkle Ford wasn't the most friendliest of the bunch.. but still," What does any of this have to do with me?" She cringed at the defeated tone in her voice.

" _If you_ _ **trust**_ _me i'll help you out... You won't have to go to that silly school.. and you and I both get a friend, deal_?"

Against her better judgement she found herself sticking out her hand," Do you promise to be my friend..." Bill's smile grew," Do you promise to _never_ leave me...?"

Bill laughed, his own hand now out stretched," _Why of course star, after all, I marked you as_ _ **MINE!**_ "

She hardly had the time to scream, once his hand grabbed herself she was a lit with a blue flame, it didn't hurt, infact it was the opposite, it was nice.. she didn't _care_ if it was right or wrong.. She'd always have a friend now.

It was so warm, she let out a consent sigh as she slipped into a deep sleep, she felt someone slip their hand into hers as she was pushed up against a chest. She smiled, Bill hadn't tricked her after all.

* * *

Bill opened his eyes, it had worked, they were bonded now. He stretched, this body was much, much more nicely grown than pine tree's. He wouldn't cheat the girl, at least not yet. He pulled down the collar of the sweater out of the way, the burn on her chest was glowing, they were completely connected! They would share the body now.

He grinned, they'd never be apart now. Just like she wanted a **friend**. Then he'd be the **best friend** she always wanted.

He walked down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, her parents who sat at the table stared at him, as if they picked up something was wrong almost immediately. He walked straight passed them though, indeed something would be wrong.

He walked over to the cabinets, now where did they keep the knives?

* * *

 **I wasn't going to end the chapter there BUTTTT I figure a little cliff hanger is good every now and then.**


	5. KHOS

_**Short chapter, this was cut in half. Update later this week or day. It depends.**_

 _ **Growing Insanity**_

Smoke filled her nose, her chest ached and her lungs burned, opening her eyes she gasped, a dark red stained her clothing and all around the kitchen floor. She tried to stand but she was sandwiched between her parents, both who weren't responding.

She screamed, a large chunk of wood from the second story had fallen uptop of her, she was trapped in a burning house. This was it she was going to die! The heat was unbearable, licking at her dress, causing the ends to frizzle. Her hands felt as if they were melting and the tears that ran down her face stung her cheeks.

More pieces of the house fell down around her, and bitterly she knew, this was her end. In a final attempt she called out for her brother. Her eyes closed and vaguely she held bill's voice reassuring her that he wouldn't let her die.

Not a heartbeat later men in yellow and red stormed the house, most of them went to work putting out the fire while six of them had made their way over to her. They had easily lifted the burnt wood and one of them had put her in his arms, she tried to sneak a peek at her parents but her breath caught in her throat.

Her parents were not how she remembered. Her mother's soft pale skin, short wavy brown hair and bright clothing were reduced to charred black, most of their skin had been burnt off revealing the ripped muscles.

Her father was in a worse shape, it seems he had tried to protect her mother. Half of the corpse was buried permanently under the rubble. He had snapped apart from waist down... The worse part was, their were some wounds that weren't caused by the fire, were those knife wounds?!

She resisted the urge to throw up as best as she could, instead letting bill's clam but worried voice guide her to sleep.

.

The next time she woke up she was lying in a crisp white hospital bed. A single nurse stood over her, along with a few men dressed in dark brown. The nurse noticed her awake and went to work immediately.

"Sweetheart are you okay!? You've been out for weeks!" Her worried voice rung throughout the small room," Even if you were in shock, nothing landed on your head, hell, even the burns are gone! How-!?"

Before she could continue her rant the men in brown cut her off," Ma'am, as I know you're worried about her health, her vitals say nothings wrong correct?" He told her while his associate pushed her out of the room with the nurse cursing," Now Ms. Pines, to get to business."

The other man, who wore a fedora pulled out a small table that was attached to the bed and put down the briefcase, opening it, several papers were stacked neatly. He cleared his throat once more before beginning again," As you know, you were caught in a fire, correct? I'm sorry to say but your parents didn't survive. I'm sorry for your loss, however, we have a problem you see. They hadn't wrote a will, had no spare money saved, and any that was, well, you can't access it until you're married or twenty four. Then, there's the bills, and a few very recent lawsuits that need to be paid off." He clicked his pen and brought out a paper that looked identical to the others.

Mabel was at a loss, did they expect her to fill **_all_** of that out?! She could barely think straight much less! And there was another question too, what happened?! How did the fire start? Why did her parents have stab marks littering their bodies?

"Excuse me sir! I can't- I don't- please can I have some time? Or something!" She screamed in frustration. However the man seemed not to hear her, no he had to have, he ignored her, and continued on with her growing list of problems," Also, it says here that you have no living relatives, besides your brother, Marel, speaking of where is he?"

"His name isn't Marel, it's Dipper! And he's at our Grunkle Stan's, please can I talk to him first? He can get this all sorted out I-" No living relatives? That wasn't right, well maybe it was, Grunkle Stan did erase all trails of himself.

"Honey, I understand this has been traumatic, but please don't lie. There is no 'Grunkle? Stan' in our record base, and secondly we will find your brother, regardless of your lies. Since, you have not met any requirements, you'll be living with the Girls' Correctional Academy, until we check out this relative of yours, Stan.. but if you're lying there will be consequences."

She wanted to cry, scream, and go to sleep. That was all. After all no one seemed to listen to her. And one way or another she'd still be sent to that _damned_ school! She was fine. She didn't have any mental problems and her mother and father were fine, they'd gotten out in time. And they'd jump from behind the bush and say 'got ya!' Except they didn't, and it was so late. The case workers had left and no nurse had been in her room for hours.

Bitterly she thought, _Happy Birthday to you! Where all your dreams come true_! That corny song her parents would sing to her and Dipper. This experience certainly turned her view around. Birthdays weren't to be celebrated but to be **Despised**.

* * *

Dipper sighed happily, since Grunkle Ford entrusted him his secret things just seemed to be looking up! Wendy had admitted to her friends that he was totally cool yesterday! A wild horde of vampire mice had stormed them, he wiped out his handy journal and defeated them with a simple incantation! He couldn't believe four days had passed since Mabel had left, she surely must have had as much fun as he was having! No scratch that ten times as much, Mabel was always the fun one after all, he could see it, Mabel flirting with all the new seventh graders. Ahh, good ole Mabel, he couldn't wait to see her next summer!

He looked down at his journal, he really should call though, he was giddy, extremely so, and he needed someone to chat with, he was going to put it off but he needed Mabel!

Grabbing his phone from out the nightstand, he dialed his house phone first, it hadn't picked up but he expected that, no one was probably home yet, next he tried Mabel, and she didn't answer, something was wrong, Mabel _always_ answered no matter what, considering last year she picked up the phone in class to chat with one of her friends' cousins' nephew.

He immediately called his parents ignoring the harsh beating in his chest, they didn't answer either. Feeling squeamish he checked his messages. He had Four, all by his friends back in California.

 ** _Four new messages_**

 _ **Cody C**_

 _ **Dude check out this vid on Worldtube you won't believe it!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dylan R**_

 _ **Bro your sisters wack crazy! When did she learn to fight like that!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mark A**_

 _ **You need to see this! I can't believe you missed today!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Corey P**_

 _ **Something's wrong with Mabel dude.**_

Gasping he quickly clicked on the Worldtube link, the title, Crazy outcast beats down Girl! Three billion views! He watched as the audio pulled in before the actual video, this kid was obviously trying to be sneaky.

The video popped up a moment later, he watched in horror as Sarah mocked Mabel, and then let out gasp as Mabel smashed Sarah's head down in her food, the poor girl couldn't even breathe! He felt sick to his stomach by the time the video finished. He paused at just the right second though, on a zoom in, Mabel's eyes were tinted with red, her pupils slit and glew an eerily yellow, and although the colors were different he knew.

Bill had done something to Mabel.

He needed to get Ford now.

He needed to make sure Mabel was okay.

She had to be.

.

Dipper ran down the stairs, looking for Ford and Stan, this was all wrong. Ford was wrong Bill was back. And the worst part he wasn't there to protect Mabel.

Both of his grunkles were sitting around the table, ignoring one another, after yesterday they both figured that it was better than beating each other half to death. Grunkle Stan was about to leave the room as soon as he saw him, but he didn't have time for this petty squabble, he pushed the old man back down breathless and hit the play video again.

As soon as Mabel's scream echo'd through the room they snatched the phone out of his hands, Stan had gasped in horror, but Ford had seen it. Looking down to Dipper for assurance, he nodded.

"We need to get down to piedmont and fast." Both of his uncles agreed, Grunkle Stan had not taken the time to think it was Bill, and was instead seething at what Sarah had told Mabel.

One thing for sure, someone wasn't going to be very happy by the time they figured out what was going on.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry... It wasn't going to be a short chapter but I made it go too long so its cut in the middle Anywho World tube is a rip off of youtube (of course) but I didn't feel like typing a disclaimer that I dont own it soo We get World Tube instead, I hope this isn't a thing if not I DON'T OWN IT.**_


	6. KHOS II

_**Warning, language.**_

 _ **I don't own GF, you all should know this by now.**_

* * *

 ** _Growing Insanity_**

Three days. Three days she'd been left in a crazy house, and she was starting to think she belonged there, Bill's taking to her definitely not helping. Aside from that he refused to tell her what happened that day. Surprisingly, she had to share a room with another patient, the hospital was too overcrowded, she'd been told.

The girl she stayed with freaked her out, she had long black hair, similar to Candies, which she loved to pull out and sew it into her dolls' heads. For the past two nights she'd wake up to her roommates mumbling, and on the second night she woke up with the disturbed girl crouched on top of her, lightly stroking her hair before she smiled and crawled into bed with her.

It was a terrifying experience especially when she had started humming old nursery rhymes that Mabel hadn't heard since she was six. She didn't get much sleep that night.

Morning had long since came, and she sat, sleepless staring at the ceiling as her roommate snuggled closer to her. Once the nutbag left for breakfast she'd be able to sleep safely. She should have known by now though, life had long since decided to screw her.

A knock on the door came, breakfast was ready. Almost like a timer the girl on side of her sprung up, instead of leaving like expected she grabbed Mabel's wrist with a jerk, causing her to stumble out of bed.

"Wha-?" She had barely managed to croak out before the girl exploded.

"Friend! Come, now! Hungry!" She yelled before running off, grip still firm on Mabel's wrist, she had tried to escape but her 'friend' just wasn't having it.

The cafeteria was crowded, nearly any tables were empty and all forks and knifes were so dulled out you couldn't even cut butter with them. Sighing she sat down at a random table that had more than four seats open.

The girl had came back seconds later holding two trays of identical food, two boiled eggs, a biscuit and an apple. Yum. She had went to sit, but as soon as she did another girl, with shaved hair had waltzed over and shoved her roommate from her chair," Heya' Mari. You lookin' crazier each day, honestly." She scoffed at the girl-, Mari, who had curled up on the floor.

"H-hey! Don't talk to her like that! What'd she ever do to you, you jerk face!" She found herself screaming despite it all, but something in her snapped, seeing Mari in the same position she used to be in.

Mari had looked up at her shocked and fearful,"No! Fine, Carry bad! Mabel good! Please, no?"

Carry marched up to her, picking her up by the collar of her plain grey dress," What was that? You got somethin' to say princess?"

She set her shoulders, and puffed out her chest, just like Grunkle Stan had told her to do,"... Yeah actually, I do."

With an awkward squeak from Mari she was suddenly pushed up against the larger girl, her smile, was that one of a shark. Her free hand came and traced the curve of her jaw," Oh? Feisty,I like it. You just might be my new favorite, princess." With that she dropped Mabel to the floor, not before taking a lock of Mabel's hair in her hair and giving it a long sniff.

Trying to rub off the feeling of the older girl's hand she turned to Mari with her best smile,"Ew.. Anyway, you're okay right?"

Mari jumped in her arms crying, all she could do was sit and comb through her hair with her fingers, she almost smiled, Mari kinda reminded her of Dipper..."There, there."

* * *

Dipper cringed, watching the video over and over again, one question constantly circled in his mind, what did Bill want with Mabel? She was clueless compared to him. That was the reason she was sent away in the first place. Unless.. that's all part of Bill's plan, without him Mabel was nothing! Yeah, that had to be it.

In the front of Stan's wagon, Stanford stared blankly out of the window his thoughts something similar to Dippers, most likely. Stan himself could feel his nerves grating.

"Dipper! Turn that shit off! Don't let me hear a lick of that again, understand?!" He had flinched when Stan had cursed, he tried his hardest not to around the kids but now was an exception.

"What's your problem, man?! Ever since Mabel left all you've done is ignore me or yell at me! You act like _we're_ the bad guys here!" He had screamed back, and never in his life had it felt that good. He watched though, in the mirror of the car Stan's face build to red before he slammed the brakes and turned around to face Dipper.

"You know what's my goddamned _problem_?! What's the only thing that i've ever told you kids to do?! Care for your family! 'Cause it's the only thing that'll ever be there for you! But I guess I was wrong, not everybody cares! As far as I'll ever go, Mabel's the only thing I have left! I bet I can guess why you chose to stay, too! This damn Science junk, isn't it! You're walking a very thin _fucking_ line right now, _Marel_ , I should have sent you back regardless! If only I had seen that damn letter." He slumped back against the seat as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. Starting the car once more, not another word was said.

He couldn't believe it. Is that what Stan thought? He wasn't family anymore? Did no one understand that this was his dream? No, only Grunkle Ford did. He was the only one.

Dipper closed his eyes and leaned back, sleep would be nice about now, while he was drifting off he could hear the quiet talking of Ford,"..id.. you...be that.. rough?"

* * *

 ** _this was the other half of last chapter hope you enjoyed, sorry there will be a bit of Oc, hopefully it doesn't make it all screwed up, but they didn't really introduce any characters at piedmont so I have to make them up. Shame on you Dipper! Thinking you're all badass and shit. You're only a pawn in Bills game compared to Mabel!_**


	7. ALKQ IBXSB JB

**I don't own Gravity Falls it is owned by the devil himself, Alex Hirsch! Also major cursing thanks to Grunkle Stan and a random doctor.**

 _ **Growing Insanity**_

* * *

"Dipper, my boy, wake up!" Dipper jolted awake, he cursed himself for being such a deep sleeper. Above him was a slightly confused Ford. In the background Grunk- Stanley, was cursing up a storm.

He sat up slowly, he wasn't in the car...

Dipper was seated on a hard plastic chairs, like the ones at the doctors offices, the walls were a boring white, not even slightly decorated by a painting, Mabel would have blew a fit. Would have. As in past tense. Because she.. wasn't there.

Rubbing his arm guiltily he jumped off the chair, following behind Ford to where Stanley stood threatening some sort of government worker.

"Sir, please calm down, i'm afraid we can't tell you about the location of Maybelline Pines until you disclose your relation to said patient." HIs voice was shaking so bad, he wondered how bad Stanley had threatened the poor man.

Stanley's hand came up and drug it's way down his face," Oh for the love of- I'm her great uncle! StanFord Pines! The kid over there is her twin, and that idiot over there is a distantly related family member, connected by a cousin, or somthin' like that."

The worker stopped trembling, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a microphone or earpiece, whatever it was it looked at most a year old, this guy was new, of course Stanley had intimidated him easily.

The worker nodded his head and sighed," W-well, I got the okay from the, um, big boss, you three can go through, but you'll only be able to a small visit, and boy, do you have a lot of, uh, paperwork to fill out."

He kept an eye on his uncle, grumbling and slightly petting the brass knuckles in his pockets, the question was, why were they in a government building, and better yet, why wasn't Mabel with their parents?

* * *

She was bored. Irr-efud-ible-ly so, or whatever that word was, it was a word Dipper used a lot, it sounded cool. She threw the paddle-ball against the wall, she had lost count around 216 anyway.

On the other side of the room, Mari sat doing her normal thing, humming creepy songs, trying to cheer Mabel up in her own way. Since breakfast yesterday Mari refused to leave her, and thus they became glued at the hip.

It wasn't horrible though, no matter how small the amount, she was allowed a few pounds of yarn each day. The downside with the small amount given it'd take four days for one sweater. It normally took her at most a day, and half of the time was spent on designs.

She was absolutely bored.

A knock on the door, she sprung up, maybe it was was her dream crush here to free her?

She rushed to the door waiting for it to open," _please be a knight, please be a knight, please be a knight without a shirt on_."

The door halted to a stop, in the place of her supposed knight as an old dude. One of the workers, she sighed and sagged to the ground, so not a knight.

She was about to turn and walk away, but the old dude grabbed her arm and half slung her out of the room," C'mon ain't got all day now. Little lady, ya' got a visitor. Three of em' actually."

Three people came to visit her? It had to have been her family! She shrieked with a girly happiness she hadn't had in a while, she was going to get out of this stupid ward once and for all!

* * *

Stanley sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently against the cool metal of the tiles beneath him. There had been a incident, more like incidents. First Mabel's little "bad" day at school, afterwards he had been told she hadn't showed up back at home until four in the morning. Mabel had beaten the shit out of the little brat who had bullied her, and if the situation wasn't so tense, he would have praised her. Unfortunately, his pumpkin was getting sued because of it, and worst of all, they put her in a mental ward.

 _A fucking Mental Hospital_. For what? Defending herself.

Bullshit.

And if things weren't already to shit, Ariel and his nephew had passed away from a fire, only Mabel survived. Which that in itself was absurd, the people were terrified of anything unsafe. They'd never do something as irresponsible as putting a cloth over the stove.

His thoughts would have continued on rapidly, had he not heard his great nephew gasp. Under the circumstances perhaps he should lighten up on him. Following his and Ford's line of sight he could have cried.

There stood Mabel, smaller than ever, her usual bright sweaters of cheerfulness were replaced with a bland grey blue dress. Her feet were bare and her headband was missing, and yet at seeing them her face was alighted with so much joy he wanted to go to the sick bastard who put her here in the first place and teach him a _lesson_.

"Grunkle Stan! Great uncle Ford! Dipper!" She had shrieked and ran into his arms without hesitation, which thoroughly jerked Dipper, judging by the expression on his face, served him right, the little punk.

"Hey sweetie, you've, uh, been through some rough times haven't you?" She nodded her head, burying it deeper into his jacket's shoulder. Idly he rubbed his hand in circles on her back, trying to calm her.

Ford had came behind him, trying to offer his own support,"Don't worry Mabel, we'll get you out."

"What do you mean,'she can't leave'?!" Shouted Stanford, the real stanford, it was rare he lost his calm, but now called for it.

The Doctor shook in his boots as the two elderly men approached him," I told you! She's not sane enough to leave! Even then, I have very strict orders not to release her!"

Stanley had his brass knuckles in place, walking to the youngish doctor he grabbed him by the front of the lab coat," What was that, buddy? You're goin' to hafta say that again, very slowly, you see, I don't think I heard you right."

The doctor struggled in his grip, but didn't stop the intense eye contact," I told you, you crazy bastard! You're _equally crazy_ niece will not be leaving this hospital! Especially not with a sick man like you!"

A brass knuckle soon welcomed itself in his face, bruising a bone and causing blood to trickle from his nose," Stanl- Stanford! Stop it You said you were just going to scare him!"

StanFord had to forcibly pry his brother from the doctor, who was now reaching into his phone, to call 911 if he was smart. He couldn't have that though.

Quickly shoving his brother to the ground he pulled out the memory erasing gun, aiming it at the doctor he shot off the beam before the man could scream.

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! Well this sure sucks for the pines family doesn't it? Short chapter cause I can, and ya know its spring break so a few more short chapters will probably be in place of ones that take months to write.**_


	8. Too lazy to make a code title

Later chapter, I explain more at the bottom, pls still love me? This is also an uneditted chapter, but its short so hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes?

 _ **I don't own gravity falls our lord and savior Alex hirsch is the true ruler.**_

* * *

It was awkward to say the least, the two elder pines had left them alone to go talk about getting her out, which left herself and dipper. Alone. With no words spoken between them. It was horrible.

He cleared his throat, as unhappy as she was with the silence," I, uh, i'm, look Mabel, I know i'm a big jerk for what I did. Could you forgive me?"

She tightened her lips, staring at him in blatant distrust," How do I know you're serious? And besides, when I do go back.. who's to say you won't ditch me for Ford again? I don't want to get my hopes up Dip."

Dipper flinched back, lowering his head," I can't promise that I won't get caught up every now and then.. but that's why I have you Mabes, to keep me grounded, you know? So just one last time, can we at least try?"

The female pines sniffed and wiped at her eyes before throwing herself into his arms and crying into his shirt," Bro-bro! I was so lonely! And, and, mom n' dad they wouldn't stop talking about how great it was for you to leave and, and I- I had bad thoughts dip! I'm a horrible person!"

Dipper smiled at his sister and rubbed her back gently," Hey don't worry about it, it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human, and besides, I deserved any mean thoughts you've had about me. Oh! And speaking of, where are mom and dad, I figured they'd fight tooth and nail to free you?"

She went still in his arms and buried her face into his vest, she spoke so softly he almost imagined hearing her," Dip.."

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Dip.. they're.. gone." She tried again, this time finding some amount of strength in her voice.

"Whaddya' mean,'gone'? Did they have to go somewhere for court papers? Cause I think they could have just did them here."

"They're _**d e a d**_ dipper! As in not coming back! I was there when it happened! I don't know how it happened though, I just woke up and whoosh!" She made her hands fly up in her frustration,"fire, fire everywhere, the house falling down to pieces, I don't remember anything after bi-"

She stopped. her eyes wide as she looked up to dipper, his cap pulled down to cover his eyes and grimace twisted onto his face,"H..hey... stop playing Mabel, it's not funny."

She jerked up from him tears stinging behind her eyes,"I'm not lying! Why..why..why would I lie about that you idiot!"

Dippers hand tightened on his vest, where he kept the journal, maybe if he wouldn't have stayed he could have- he could have done something. Bile rose in his throat as he rushed for the trash can. Spewing his lunch he sat shaking.

Hoarsely he cried out for his mom and dad, as embarrassing as it was, he was stricken with grief, while Mabel, the most emotional girl he knew stood firm and strong. Maybe that's why she was older? Because unlike him, she could get her shit together. He shook his head slightly, _swear_ , he called himself out knowing Mabel wouldn't be happy with him.

* * *

Mabel stared in shock at her brother, her strong, reliable, never uncalm dipper, crying? He took it worse than she did…? No, she knew something had to be wrong, Bill had to be numbing her, and as horrible as it was, she almost wanted to thank him, now she could be strong for Dipper.

She could be his wall, she could make sure he wouldn't be bullied again, and make sure that he was never hurt. She would care for him in place of her parents.

She let a calming smile slid onto her face as she sat next to Dipper, a strange emotion flowing through her, her hands ran circles on his back as her other hand managed to wrap around his waist in a half-hug.

She hummed slightly, whispering calming words in his ear," _don't worry bro, i've got you.. You're not alone. You will_ _ **never**_ _be alone, I promise…-_ "

Her eyes stung a bit as she felt part of herself fade slightly, shrugging it off as exhaustion she let her hair slide to cover her left eye, hiding it from the light. Before she pick Dipper up from the floor the double doors burst open, her two grunkles sprinting in a mad dash towards them.

Grunkle Stan's had grabbed her and lifted her to his chest easily, she was forced to let go of her brother, but thankfully Ford picked him up. Soon they were running through the hallways, she let her eyes wander as she caught a sight of black in her vision, Mari sat still, tears dripping from her face as she watched the run, she jumped onto Stan's shoulder,"Heyy! Don't worry! I'll write to you Mari!"

She giggles as she heard Dippers screech of,"Mabel! Head _down!_ "

She laid back down, snuggling into stan as she let a smile stretch across her face, finally she felt as if things were coming back around, going _her_ way for once.

* * *

 ** _HEYO! I'm so so so sorry for the delay, but I had been sick and then finals. Finals suck people. So this is the creation of rushing every morning and five minutes of slavery just now. I want you guys to tell me, should they go back for Mari anddddd should Ford find out about Bill sooner or later?_**


	9. I'll make more coded titlesone day

_**I don't own gravity falls our lord and savior Alex hirsch is the true ruler.**_

* * *

Mabel kicked her feet onto the seat, happy to finally be out of the hospital. Although she wasn't too happy about her not being able to get her favourite sweater back, she was glad she was back with her family.

Ford grumbled as he stared at Grunkle Stan from the back seat,"Stanley, why must I sit in the back?"

Mabel giggled as she turned in the chair,"'Cause the back seats for nerds!" Grunkle Stan laughed and beat his hand against the steering wheel,"Hah! She got you Ford..heh, we missed you kiddo."

When they approached the 'Welcome to Oregon' sign Stan back tracked, he had covered enough land that it would be a while before they tracked them searching diligently he grinned when his eyes caught onto the sight of the massive building. He picked out his wallet and after a small defeated sigh handed the entire thing to Mabel. The female pines jumped up and down happily, asking if she could truly spend it.

"Of course you can, sweetie, just uh, leave me a twenty for gas?" He said scratching behind his head. Dipper had shuffled along side of her, his head down, still heavy with the news of his parents. Stanley slapped Ford's back, motioning over to mabel who had already ducked into the mall,"Hey Ford.. why don't you go keep an eye on 'er, I need to have a talk with the boy."

Ford didn't question him, only sending a look that said,' we'll talk later,' and rushed off to where Mabel had ran. When Dipper went to follow he grabbed onto the back of his vest,"Wait boy," yanking on it slightly he moved Dipper in front of him while he kneeled to be around his eye level,"I know, what you're going through must be harsh, and.. I just wanted to say..sorry. I shouldn't have treated you badly, even if Mabel left, it's just family's important ya' know? With your folks gone, you'll have to stay with two old men.. And I can see it now, Mabel's more mature. She's trying to step into a place she shouldn't. You need to be there for her okay?"

Dipper looked at him with wide eyes, and for the first time, _admiration_ shown within his dark hazel depths. Tears began to flood the younger boy's eyes so Stan reached over and tipped his hat down,"..Come on kid.. Don't go soft on me, you hear?"

Dipper smiled as he grabbed the elder man's hand,"Y..yeah! C'mon grunkle Stan! Can't keep Mabel waiting.." Although his voice shook he still marched forwards, and stan knew Dipper would be fine. It would take a while to move on with his grief, but at least he had mabel's shoulder to lean on.

* * *

She hadn't thought much of it when she tore off into the shopping area, a part of her brain hissed at her that yeah, _a girl in a hospital dress with no shoes_ would fit in _just fine_ with the hoard of people.

Then the other screamed to explore any and every store that even so much of sparkled. Despite the two conflicting sides she found herself drawn to a weirder store. It was dark and the sides consisted of only mirrors.

Out of her control she felt her lips curve into a twisted smile. It felt odd on her face but she was curious, pressing closely to her reflection she lifted her hand to her bangs which still covered her eye, _why was it so sensitive again_?

She got her answer.

Her once matching pair of hazel eyes were no more. Instead in a bitter reminder a slightly yellow tinted eye stared back at her, the pupil slit and glowing a dark black.

Cupping her hand over her mouth she shivered.

 _What's wrong star_?

Her hands moved over, to hide her eye from view as trembles racked her body.

 _Don't like my gift_?

'What..what did you do to me?'She thought frantically, lifting her hand as if what she saw was false.

 _I..just gave us a_ _ **connection**_... _just like you wanted.._ _ **We'll never be apart right**_?

She cried in shock, if anyone seen, Be it ford… or..or Dipper! He would hate her.. He'd never speak to her again!

She didn't want it, didn't want it, didn't want it! She wanted him to take it back and now!

 _I'm afraid, things don't work that way._

"Mabel?"

 _You better hide that eye...we have company_.

Rushing to move her hair over the cursed eye once more she spun around to see Ford, worry present on his face.

"Are you okay..? If you want we could wait for Stanley," He offed holding his hand out for her.

"Ah! No..no.. I'm fine! I just got a bit lost.. Bwop! Look over there, a unicorn shirt! Woob woob woob!" She screamed and then ran out into the store across the street, slumping back into a rack she held a hand over her chest, that was too close for her liking..

No matter in lingering on it, she moved around expecting the place top to bottom only a few things caught her eye, there were sadly no sweaters but they had a few shoes that caught her eye. Carefully picking out a bright blue, pink, and purple themed _Vans_ she headed to the counter, deciding to pick up a simple pair of socks just for the time being.

Ringing up her total she was glad it was under forty. Even though Stan had well over two hundred dollars in his wallet she didn't want to use it _all_.

* * *

Besides from the odd blip in her behavior the trip went by decently, Mabel had made out with a new pair of shoes, four pairs of socks, six skirts, surprisingly two pairs of stockings, a few store made sweaters, ones that leaned off the shoulder unlike the ones she wore, and of course the Mabel standard knitting needles and not one two three or even four but _twelve_ balls of yarn, for _her_ bargained price of anything under two hundred, doubt the woman pines all they wanted she was an expert con man when it came to shopping.

Less to say, Stan was _unbelievably proud_ ,"Th..that's my pumpkin! You showed them! We'll make a buisness man out of you yet!"

Dipper then decided to add in his two cents,"Grunkle Stan..? Are you crying?"

"No!"

It was the perfect day, yet stanford couldn't help shake the eerie feeling he felt. In the trip back, when he was sure both children were nice and cosy asleep in the back he told his feelings to Stan,"Lee?"

"Mhhm? Yeah Ford?" He almost regretted asking, his brothers voice was filled with contentedness he hadn't heard since he was back and and well before then. His eyes had lightened with his mood, the pines hazel had cleared up to a light green, making him appear much younger than he was,"...Nevermind bro.. It was.. A nice day, wasn't it?"

A smile spread across his brother's face, and for the first time, he felt _okay_ with everything, maybe, it all was just in his head,"Yeah sixer.. It was."


	10. DUH BRX LQWHUHVWHG

_**I don't own gravity falls our lord and savior Alex hirsch is the true ruler. I AM SO Mad. Whys did i make this 'T'.. im in the mood for some rough stuff BUT i am forced to turn it down.. Meh :( The Mabill in this one will be strong, just a few 'nice' (for me) night mares and a sprinkle of plot. Warning, mildly sexual content of thirteen year old girl and infinity aged Human!Bill, if you can not stomach it, DON'T READ SKIP THIS CHAPTER)**_

* * *

When the pines family finally returned back to the shack it was well past midnight, since space was now tight Mabel had went ahead and admitted that she would rather the couch for tonight, she was willing to take the couch for a full month actually- until Ford got himself a bed so he could move into his old writing room.

Dipper had hugged his sibling as tightly as possible, telling her he was glad she was back but,"Sorry Mabel but I'm going to bed."

Giving him a tight squeeze she returned the hug, picking his noodle like body well off the ground, grunkle Ford had followed, ruffling her hair in a affectionate manner, she didn't expect him to much more than that though.

"Err.. are you sure you're alright sleeping down here sweetie? My beds still on the table,"Stanley offered one last time pressing a kiss to her forehead. Shrugging out of his embrace to get the spare blankets she smiled widely at him.

"No thanks Grunkle Stan! Besides your room smells like old people." She replied casually watching as he flicked off the lights.

"That's 'cause I am old your rugrat. Don't you have pity for your poor old Grunkle?" He asked in mock offense, placing his hand over his heart. Silence reigned supreme for a few minutes before both pines doubled over in laughter.

"Goodnight! Love you grunkle stan!" She screamed at the elderly man, collapsing face first on the mountain of fluff.

"Heh.. G'night mabel."

* * *

She huffed out a breath, the air around her was frigid and cold, sitting up in confusion she looked around, gone were her comfy pile of warm blankets, the dim room of the mystery shack had disappeared and in its wake a white space stretched for miles.

"Bill?! Come out! I know you're doing this!" Mabel stood firm, her eyes darting to look around for any sign of the dorito looking demon.

" _Yes~? Oh! I feel so honored, you called for me all on your own?"_ His voice invaded her ears, Bill's' voice, the obnoxious thing it was vibrated through the room, the sheer volume sending shivers down her spine.

"I'd like to actually sleep tonight, thank you." Growling she snapped her head around, small tugs on her hair became apparent, slight touches on her arms, and she swore if bill had a tongue he just _licked_ her.

" _Why sleep when we could have some fun? We're_ _ **Bff's**_ _remember?"_ She still couldn't see him, she imagined he'd be pouting though," _Are you sure about that princess?_ " His voice directly invaded her brain, and for a second she had forgotten he could probably read every single one of her thoughts, if he wanted.

" _But if you wanna see me so badly.. It'll make our game so much more interesting star._ " Mabel wondered why he called her the things he did, he seemed to have a never ending supply of nicknames to tease her with.

The chill in the void pressed tightly onto her back, before she could utter a word two strong arms wrapped around her chest, forcing her against a freezing body. A sharp chin rested on her head, the hold he had on her tightened by the second, and she felt as if she was going to _burst_ , if he wouldn't let her go.

But she wondered if this was even bill? Bill a dream demon. A triangle. One eyed freak that possibly started the Illuminati, was not human. So that left the question who the ever loving glittercorn was behind her?!

" _Don't ask questions you know the answers to, it's redundant._ "He replied, almost casually, as if touching an old friend a gloved hand trailed onto her neck, and suddenly- she was released, she now dangled uselessly in his hand, her body had turned though, leaving her wide eyed at her 'friend.'

A handsome man stood in place of the triangle, golden hair flowed freely around his head and touched his shoulders, he was built on lean muscle and tanned slightly, and if she wasn't in her right mind she would drooled, it was unfortunately Bill, undeniably so. Over his right eye was what appeared to be a _cattle mark_ in the shape of- she guessed it a pyramid. Bill wore a completely golden suit top, black under shirt and plants, weirdly enough he was missing his left glove revealing black painted fingernails.

Mabel snapped out of her observations when he leaned close, his thin lips pressed against her ear," _Then again, you were never the smart one_." Her body shivered involuntarily as heat pooled in her stomach, his soft whisper completely paralysing her body.

"Bill! I don't.. I can't.. Please let me go?" She barely managed to croak out of her dry throat, her lips left like they were working against her, she could barely get her body to work with her, it's like she was completely _drained_ of energy. Mabel left heavy as if steel had ran through her veins, licking at her dry lips she managed to stare into his endless black eyes.

" _We made a deal, star. You're mine until I let you go. And I never give up what's_ _ **Mine**_." He cooed his free hand come up to join the second, Bills hold on her throat increased, she _couldn't breathe_ and the blood setting for thumping heavily in her ears. Trying to blink back away the spots that cluttered her eyes she was only vaguely aware that his fingers now tugged on her newly bought sweater collar, gasping she tried to pull away, red heating up her face as he ripped it down far enough to bare her chest.

Looking down in embarrassment she mewled when she caught him nuzzling the area right over her heart. Only did the red in her face die down when she saw exactly _what_ he was paying so much attention too.

Tattooed under her collarbone was an image of Bill himself. If it wasn't for the fact he was _crushing_ her windpipe she would have screamed. The man holding her laughed, planting kisses on her skin," _The one thing I like about you flesh bags, the sound of your hearts are hypnotic! Of Course I rather them in my hands when I hear them._ "

The fingers that once dug into her throat were gone, instead they were now tangled within her hair, his other arm around her back to crush her against his chest once again. With her body as unresponsive as it was she was left panting like a fish out of water as she slumped helplessly against his torso, the female pines found herself burying her head into the crook of his neck, he smelled nice, like fire embers and ironically pine wood.

Unlike her, Bill didn't have a heart beat for her to focus on, instead there was an awful ticking of a clock, she heard it echo deep into her mind penetrating her thoughts until her brain felt like mush. At her own neck, she could still feel his heated breath against her throat, melting into his hold she sighed against her will as his eerily long tongue lapped at her sensitive skin.

He continued on in his actions, nipping at her skin and occasionally biting down. Releasing his hand from her hair his thumb lightly glided across her bottom lip," _So soft, makes me wonder how far I can go until I break you_." Instead of reeling in disgust as she should have she only found herself captured at the meaning of the words.

Looking down into the eyes of the sedated girl before him he moved close enough to hear her rapidly beating heart, feel her breath huffing onto his cold lips, and he especially adored her ridiculously long, silky hair falling around them shielding them from the brightness of the dreamscape.

Pressing his cold lips to her warm ones he couldn't help but take it a bit farther, parting her soft lips with his tongue he nudged at hers, feeling it willingly fight against his own. Her hands balled into his shirt as her jerked away, allowing her to catch her breath, saliva dribbling down her chin, her still child like face was flushed a beautiful crimson adding to her alluring charm. He wanted to do so much more, but it wasn't time yet, the pieces still needed to advance before he could conquer them.

He would let her go, for now. As her body slowly faded from his realm he couldn't help the sinister smile that etched into his cheeks. Closing his eyes he laughed at the ticking clocks that insisted on torturing him.

" _ **Almost time star.**_ "

* * *

P.s. I might be looking for a beta. Just maybe :p so if your interested? At the moment its just myself and a few friends of mine.


	11. Insomniac

_**I don't own gravity falls our lord and savior Alex hirsch is the true ruler. A chapter in which Mabel suffers insomnia and Ford just might be on to something.**_

* * *

Mabel opened her mouth in a silent scream, sweat dripped down her face as if she had ran a marathon, rolling up her sweater sleeves she held onto her head, tucking her knees under her body and drawing the blanket close.

" _What_ was that!" Heat still curled in her cheeks making them uncomfortably warm, that wasn't a dream, couldn't have been! It had felt far too real for her tastes, licking her still tingling lips as she recalled the coldness of his lips on her own.

Gasping she yanked down her collar, her eyes wide and if possible her skin turned whiter than the vampires from her love stories, indeed her skin was married with the hideous ink, scratching at it as she could it proved fruitless as blood and red marks surrounded the area around the tattoo as the own brand itself remained unscathed.

Huffing in anxiety she willed her hands to stop shaking, _she was Mabel Pines_ for god's sake! A silly tattoo and a stupid demon wouldn't bother her, not in the slightest…

Glancing over at the large old timey clock she grimaced when it only appeared to be four in the morning. Her eyes wandering over to the kitchen she wondered if she had any left over supplies to make some Mabel Juice?

Wrapping the blanket over her shoulders like a cloak she made her way over to the cool tile of the kitchen, shivering in hatred when she forgot that yes, socks were a thing. Digging through the cabinets she sighed when there was not enough glitter or tiny dinosaurs to make her drink. Instead she bit her lip nervously as she observed the coffee pot, to be fair, Grunkle stan never forbid them from having any and he didn't care if they made any as long as there was enough left over for him.

Getting to work she scooped in the bitter powdery stuff and then poured the water, with each drop that fell into the pot her eyes drooped, closing her eyes she swayed slightly it would be so easy to fall asleep right then and ther-

 _Going to sleep so soon?_

Snapping her eyes open she glanced around looking for any sign of BIll, when she was sure there was absolutely nothing she pondered turning on the lights but if she did the light bill would skyrocket and she wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Nearly crying in relief when the beeper sounded, she eagerly poured a cup and watched as steam curled off of the steaming liquid, before she brought it to her lips she proceeded to dump six spoons of sugar and three spoons of french vanilla creamer.

Turning she nearly jumped out of her skin when she caught sight of Ford stepping into the doorway,"Ah? Mabel, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh err.. Well you know! I'm an early riser, heh..he?" She attempted to laugh it out but winced when it came out forced and awkward. He didn't bother to reply more than a grunt, scooting around the girl to get a mug of his own, but unlike her he took his coffee black, ew.

Both of them had taken a seat around the table, at opposite ends of course, two long sips later he finally decided to speak again,"You uh, haven't been as talkative lately, your brothers really worried you know?"

"He does that, he's dipper." She replied in a clipped tone, her eyes not once leaving the mocha colored coffee.

The elderly man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, so eerily similar to her brother,"Look I understand, you've been through alot. It doesn't help that you're entering that 'emotional' state that all kids go through, it's perfectly normal! I'd just think that if you told us-"

"I'm Fine. Nothing's wrong. Look our parent's died how many days ago? I'm still in shock I won't be able to see them again, okay?" She still avoided looking over at him, trying to squash the rage that boiled under her skin for no reason, why was she getting so worked up? He was just worried about her after all, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head she hadn't noticed when he reached over.

Screaming when she left his hand ghost over her chest and land on her shoulder she jerked away, sending her cup flying off the table and shattering into millions of pieces, swallowing loudly she stared down at the mess she made, looking back up her nerves tightened into a knot in her stomach, Ford's face was scrunched up in confusion, shock and something akin to _disappointment_?

"Mabel?" She heard him call before she apologized and ran out of the room, god why couldn't she just do something right? Settling back down on the couch she cursed when she should have been the one to clean up her mess instead of Ford but she couldn't do it at the moment. It didn't exactly help that she could hear _his_ voice ringing in her head laughing at her. It was simply infuriating!

Hearing the tell tale signs of the sink turning on the only remaining female pines buried her head between her knees letting her frustrated tears leak from her eyes. The stupid thing was, bill was smart, and she could feel him mocking her as the skin on her chest _burned_ so bad that she had to bite her lips from squealing out in pain, did Dipper have to go through this too? She felt bad if so, she remembered how she chewed him out afterwards without understanding what he had to go through.

Keeping her mind off of it Mabel had instead choose to look out the window, counting every tickling moment and watching closely as the sky bled from blue ish black to a pink and yellow mix. Once the sun finally peaked its head over the horizon Stan had emerged from his room, with sleep in his eyes he didn't pay his niece any mind and instead joined his brother in the kitchen, most likely to get himself a cup of steaming wake up stuff.

As the residents of the Mystery shack began to start their day Mabel could only sit and hope to do the same, but it seemed impossible with Bills insistent chatter and horrible ticking of clocks. Hopefully something could grab her attention later, until then she'd have to endure.


	12. Unicorn hair

As normal i dont own Gravity Falls folks! I've returned! Guess who's back? Back again. Ash is back, back again.

in this chapter you can expect angst like normal and a suspicious fordsie

* * *

She had suspected that Ford had told no one of her accident in the kitchen and neither Dipper nor Stan had questioned why she had been up so early; she had always been an early riser. Grunkle Stan despite his initial weariness had eagerly put her to work mumbling something along the lines of,' _Time is money Mabel, MONEY!_ '

Which she didn't complain about that - he had probably sunk a lot of money into saving her from the prison she was forced to stay in, speaking of, she wondered how Mari was doing. She had left the girl alone again and that bully could have started teasing her again for all she knew. She'd have to start sending letters. Hopefully she could send her some new toys too - and a few sweaters. Sweaters helped everything.

Her sneaker clad feet swung feet above the old wood, her long wispy hair dancing back and forth happily; she had finally gotten around to brush it after all, but the thing that truly made her feel filled with sunshine was Dipper. He was seated in front of her on the counter- ( a bold move he never pulled before, but she couldn't complain seeing him so chipper) - on his face a wide smile and his hair brushed back to reveal his birthmark,"Dip-dopper what'cha smiling for, _gotta hot date_ or something bro?"

Her brow twitched when he didn't respond to her teasing but rather nodded and brushed his hair back nervously,"Y..yeah! Me and 'cippica actual are going mini golfing! I didn't know what to wear today and she hates when I wear my hat, turns out I have really nice hair." Falling off the stool she sprung up to his face, eyes locking as her hands held his shoulders,"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD THE PHONE! '''CIPPICA'''- as in pacifica?! Pacifica Northwest!?"

His blush was all she needed to see, exhaling loudly she tackled him in a hug,"Congratz Dip I didn't think you had it in you! Oh man! Can I go?! I wanna see how shaky you'd get- I mean you had that awkward crush since-!" Her brother's sweaty hand clamped tightly over her mouth as he was knocked onto low ground with her.

"SHH! Mabel! Not everyone needs to know about.. Eruhm.. _Us, dating_.. Besides you can't go it's a date, you know; one on one?.. Hey wait-! Wait did you mean 'didn't have it in me?'" He asked as the bell chimed above the door a head of blonde hair peeked through.

"Gah! _Shh. Mabel don't say a peep, we'll talk when I get home, kay?"_ Struggling beneath his grip she decided wisely to keep her mouth closed as her brother slid his phone out his pocket and texted his _**GIRLFRIEND!**_ That he'd be out soon.

" _Dip i won't say anything not even to Stan but you owe big time mister! Also you have to tell me all the deets, mr. crash my first date with Norman_." She hissed out while they snuck up the staircase.

"Okay that's totally unfair Mabel, Norman was a bunch of gnomes in a trench coat - if anything you _owe me_." His fist found her shoulder and for once she winced - he must have started working out or at least getting out the shack more often, his usual noodly armed punches stung. She'd have to bring out her old workout video's of 80's Guide To Being A Totally Radical Chick.

"Owe you _smowe_ you, I had it handled." She huffed dramatically and watched as he dug out a different shirt to replace his normal orange one," Getting dressed up? Where are you two going again?"

"Once again sis, _none of your business_. And I just think she'd appreciate it if i wore something other than this old thing." His voice shook nervously as he smoothed out the wrinkled of a faded black tee that had a purple design on the front. Her hands wrung into her shirt as she thought of him telling her he never needed to change out of his favourite shirt. Shaking out the thought she did her best to put on a happy smile,"Broseph, i'm positive pacifica won't mind if you wear your normal shirt. I mean who wouldn't want to stare at that hunking bright color."

A horrible feeling twisted in her gut as she tried to push down her anger, _how dare she push dipper into wearing something else or even stepping out of his comfort zone!_ For waddles' sake he even decided to forgo his vest! Her brother was fine the way he was, why did he need to go out of his way for a silly date?

Once again the thought of ' _ **he's moving on… growing up and getting older… he's leaving you behind star~**_ ' had engraved itself into her brain and as much as she refused to give into Bill's influence.. Perhaps he had an inkling of the right idea.

Her brother was growing up without her.

Greed and wrath prodded at her stomach, she thought they shared the same ideas, she didn't want to grow up so fast yet it seemed Dipper was leaving her in the dust. Jokes on him, she would have twice as much fun as he would, she didn't need fancy dates or anything like that. Jumping down the stairs two at a time she strained her ears listening for any sign of her great uncles.

Judging by the amount of racket coming from the gift shop Grunkle Stan had a tour going on. Rushing back towards the cash register she resumed her place and helped any customers that needed assistance. Handling a few pesky tourists that tried to bargain the price of the rip off snow globes she had pridefully placed in the added amount of cash. A grin sat proudly on her brace laced smile; she had single handedly managed to double their profits. Stan would be proud.

.

* * *

.

When the final costumer cleared the shop it was just a little after two and the sun was still shining high in the sky. Mabel had become anxious despite the bright atmosphere as Grunkle Ford had run out of the shack a moment prior mumbling something about unicorn hair. A nagging thought sat and stirred in the back of her head. It was one of her _bad_ thoughts. Without her being fully aware she began following him into the woods. Pausing to hide whenever his head would whip around she began to question the purpose of her following.

Chills ran down her back, her left eye throbbed in pain, and to make it worse that irritatingly high voice had filled her ears with angry babbles.

" _ **Don't stop. Don't let Ford get that hair. He's making a huge mistake!**_ "

Mabel could feel his anger rolling off of her in waves. Her body stomping down roughly on the terrain making leaves crunch under her feet. Whatever Ford was doing it was making Bill mad - she didn't know if she wanted to see the outcome of this. Though that made her question why Ford was sneaking around her still, he still favored Dipper - no surprise there - but he was paranoid around her even before this morning. When they piled into the car after shopping his eyes stayed glued on her. Questioning her every chance he got. And it made her angry, angry that he didn't trust her, angry that she couldn't get a break, and even angrier when he tried to blame how she was acting on hormones. It's like he didn't care that she was just tragically thrown in a prison of a school and that her home burned down with her in it.

Then it hit Mabel. He _didn't_ care. He never cared! Her fists closed as she let out a heavy breath and couldn't help but feel that she should have never opened that portal. She should have shut it off.

...Mabel felt sick but justified. Wouldn't it have all been better if Ford never came back?

 _ **You're right star, he should have never returned. We can fix that ya'know. Hows'a bout it, would you like to make a deal with me?**_


End file.
